Skarlet
Skarlet is one of Shao Kahn's most faithful and deadly bodyguards aswell as a practitioner of blood magic. Originally a starving street urgent, Skarlet was found a saved by Shao Kahn, who bestowed her with the ability to use blood magic. As a result, she became fiercely loyal to the emperor with her literal thirst for blood being close to the desire to receive his praise. After the death of Shao Kahn at the hands of Raiden, Reiko recruited Skarlet as an assassin to his side in the ensuing Outworld Civil War against the forces of Kotal Kahn and Mileena. During a failed attack on Mileena's forces, Reiko abandoned Skarlet who was captured by Mileena and presumably later killed. During Kornika's time merger, Skarlet was one of the time-displaced warriors that appeared in the present. Following Shao Kahn, she joined Kornika's forces with him in the hopes of creating a New Era, one without Raiden. During a fight with Kitana she was knocked out and it is unknown what happened to her afterward. Battle vs. Deadpool (by Godkombat21) Watching the fighting through sorcery Shao Khan feels he may lose to these invaders. He summons Skarlet to his throne room. "Skarlet I require your assistance. These invaders are defeating us one by one, I need you to eliminate them." Skarlet bows. "Yes my lord." "Your first assignment is to kill the invader by the name of Deadpool." Skarlet leaves and soon finds an old military base, within the collapsing outworld. She enters silently and soon finds a strange warrior in red atire. She steps lightly. Deadpool is working on a bomb that could give his side a major advantage, when suddenly a kunai lands on the control pod. "Hey, What Gives... Whoa" Deadpool sees Skarlet. "Just my luck. And what's your name pretty lady?" Skarlet jumps a few feet away from him. "I am Skarlet, assassin of Outworld." Deadpool steps foward. "They call me Deadpool, and you should come with me." He walks over the grab her by the arm and quickly she twists his arm and kicks him. "Whoa what's with that." "By the orders of the Emperor, you will die!" She lashes at him but Deadpool jumps out of the way. "Can't we talk about this!?" She fires out kunais hitting Deadpool straight in the chest. But to Skarlet's surprise, he doesn't die. "How can this be?" Deadpool pulls out the kunai. "You know knives are good but guns are better." He pulls out his PM-84 and fires rapidly. Skarlet quickly runs and aviods the shots. "Come on stand still." Deadpool says. Suddenly Skarlet tosses a kunai and it lands in the front of Deadpools gun. He tries to fire but his gun explodes. "Oh well, I still got knives." He takes out his throwing knives but suddenly Skarlet runs foward and cuts of his hand. "Whoa! Hey! Not cool." Deadpool yells. Skarlet wonders why he isn't feeling pain. Deadpool then puts is hand back one. Impressed with his power, Skarlet knows she must have it for herself. "Look hon, can't we just stop fighting and go out to dinner?" Skarlet then gets an idea, she moves foward in a flirtious way. "Whoa, hold on we just met." She moves foward. Deadpool thinks she's going to kiss him, but in a flash she takes out her Ninjato and slits his throat. "Oh that's cold." He says as she tries to absorb his blood. But suddenly Deadpool stabs her with is throwing knife. She backs away, relizing she needs more of his blood. She takes out her ninjatos as Deadpool takes out his kitanas. The two each swing their weapons, each only slightly cutting eachother. Skarlet jumps up and tries to slice him but soon finds herself impaled on his sword. He brings her down. "You know it's to bad, you could have been my girl." She then kicks him with her boot knife. But Deadpool pays no mind he takes his other katana and cuts off her head. Back at Shao Khan's fortress, Shao Khan watches in anger. WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinion Deadpool had the healing factor, was incredibly skilled with both guns and swords, was able to distract Skarlet with his taunts and the like, and had the ability to teleport. Deadpool had all the advantages here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vega (by Tomahawk23) No Battle Written 'WINNER Skarlet ' Expert's Opinion Skarlet won because of her more effective weaponry and her higher brutality which was too much for Vega to handle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Mortal Kombat Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Assassins